Transcendent Demon Physiology
The ability to become a demon of godlike power as well as an entity of pure evil. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Advanced variation of Demonic Physiology. Demonic version of Demiurge Physiology. Opposite of Transcendent Angel Physiology. Also Called *Dark God Physiology *Demon God Physiology *Demon/Demonic Entity/God/King/Lord Physiology *Devil-God Physiology *Evil God Physiology *Grand Master/Ruler of Hell *God-Devil Physiology *Primordial Demon Physiology *The Prime Evil (Diablo only) *The Divine Evil *The Ultimate Demon/Devil Capabilities Users of this ability are able to become a demonic creature of unimaginable power. They literally become a living representation of all things evil and chaos. They also possess powers that are beyond the comprehension of that of lesser demonic beings and are able to rule over an entire pantheon as their god out of both power and fear. Applications *Absolute Condition: Gain unstoppable physical and mental powers. **Absolute Defense: Defend against virtually anything. **Absolute Immortality: Posses the everlasting life of a god. **Absolute Intellect: Have god-like intelligence. **Absolute Strength: Possess the infinite strength of a god. *Apocalypse Inducement: Cause apocalyptic catastrophes. *Chaos Magic: Control all forms of chaotic magic. **Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos. ** Sin Empowerment: Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness. *Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a form that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. *Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption. *Dark Arts: Wield all forms of powerful dark magic. **Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Control and manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. **Dark Matter Manipulation: Control and manipulate universal dark matter. **Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. **Negative Forces Manipulation: Control the full power of negative forces. ** Reality Warping: Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in anyway the user sees fit. ** Singularity: No other demonic being matches the user. *Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. *Demon Creation: Create countless demons. *Demonic Force Manipulation: Able to control vast, incredible demonic powers. **Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power of demonic forces. **Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energies. *** Demonic Aura: Become surrounded in a powerful demonic energy. **Demonic Magic: Control hellish mystical abilities. **Demonic Weaponry: Create powerful demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user. **Divine Slayer : User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of gods. **Hell-Fire Manipulation: Control the fires of Hell. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: User may learn to harness the ancient darkness. **Vice Inducement: Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin. *Devil Soul: Posses the essence of the devil, gaining the characteristics and attributes of the most powerful force of evil existence. *Evil Embodiment: Be the embodiment of all evil. **Sin Embodiment: Users are sin personified. *Hell Lordship: Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms. **Dark Lord: Possess the powers of a dark lord. *Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of awareness uncommon to lesser demons. *Human Disguise: Take on a human guise to blend in with human society. *Metaphysics Manipulation: Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. **Destruction: Destroy virtually anything. **Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. **Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether. **Psionics: Posses numerous psychic powers. *Nigh Omnipotence: has overwhelming near infinite godlike power. *Omni-Magic: Have control over all forms of magic. *Omnifarious: Take on absolutely any form at anytime. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Regenerate from almost any form of injury. *Satanic Incarnation: User is not only an unmatched demon, but also the Devil himself. *Size Manipulation: Can grow or shrink to immeasurable sizes. *Teleportation: Users are able to move to any location in the blink of an eye. Variations *Anti-God: User may be powerful enough to become a Primordial Void. *Fallen Angel Physiology/Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology: An angel that was the purest and most powerful that has fallen to demonic influence. *Fallen Physiology: A transcendent being once considered a god that has fallen into dark powers. *Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology: Users are transcendent demons that posses unrivaled powers in the arcane arts. *Transcendent Demonic-Undead Physiology: Users are divine demons with power over the undead. Associations *Archdemon Physiology Trivia * Contrary to the description of this page, not all transcendent demons are evil. However, those that are benevolent are rare to come by. Limitations *May be grounded to their own realm by ancient means. *May be vulnerable to powerful holy artifacts. *The user's power can be sealed, separated, or diminished by special means. *Users of this ability may be challenged by those of equal or greater power. Known Users Gallery Vazdah.jpg|Vazdah (Ninja Gaiden 2) is a powerful Archfiend ruler of Fiends that possesses omnipotent and omniscient powers that are capable of affecting the world on universal scale. Asmodeus 2.jpg|During the chaotic events leading to D&D 4th edition, Asmodeus became a full fledged demonic deity, and is now the God Emperor of Demonkind. Demise.png|Demise (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) is a demonic ruler that sought the power of the Triforce. He is described as "the source of all monsters", and is stated to "have conquered time itself". Aku.png|Aku (Samurai Jack) is often described as evil incarnate, he embodies the very essence of an evil overlord. He possesses power that are uncommon to various creature of the world such as the ability to shape-shift into numerous forms, create objects out of thin air, project lasers, raise the dead, tear through time, and is invulnerable to mortal weaponry. Fanoxean Wiki.jpg|Fanoxean's (The Young Guardians) demonic power is great enough to destroy entire dimensions, which is a feat that earned him the title, "The Great Darkness". Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog (Disney) is an all powerful demon who is regarded as the representation of pure evil and possesses incredible demonic power. Image Comics.jpg|Satan (Image Comics) is the ultimate ruler of Hell in the Spawn Universe Trigon the terrible .jpg|Trigon (DC) is described as a powerful demon of pure evil. He possesses power beyond that of mortals, can reshape the entire Earth, drain the souls of worlds, and create an entire army of demons. Surtur.png|Surtur (Marvel) is a malevolent being native to the extra-dimensional plane of Muspelheim said to have the power of a thousand blazing suns. Mikaboshi.png|Amatsu Mikaboshi (Marvel) is a demonic entity with power great enough to challenge that of cosmic beings. The Three Kings.jpg|The Three Kings (Yu Yu Hakusho) are three upper S-Class demons of equal footing. Their immense power has earned them the fears of Spirit World and allowed them to divide and rule Demon World. Janemba Dimension Sword.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball series) is an incredibly powerful demon. His reality warping abilities are capable of shaping the entire universe and Other World in his image. Alongside that, his combat skills and evil energy are enough to surpass and completely overwhelm Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Demigra_full.png|Demigra (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) is a self-proclaimed Demon God with powerful dark magic that can corrupt anyone into Villainous Mode. Alongside that, he is powerful enough to hold his own against Beerus, the God of Destruction. Mundus.jpg|Mundus (Devil May Cry series) is hailed as the Prince of Darkness and Devil Emperor. As such he is capable of creating and controlling his own personal army of demons. His abilities of barrier and pocket dimension creation, lightning and meteor summoning, and energy and light projection also make him a terrifying opponent in combat. DMC Sparda by Billy B. Saltzman.jpg|The Dark Knight Sparda (Devil May Cry series) is the most powerful demonic swordsman in the Underworld. While the extent of his power his unknown, his triumph over the Dark Emperor, Mundus and his armies imply that he possesses power on a god-like scale. Belphegor_H.png|Belphegor (Valkyrie Crusade) is the demon lord of sloth, and is able to see and change everything without any limit. Samael Darksiders.jpg|Samael (Darksiders series) is a powerful Demon Lord who is said to posses power great enough to rival that of the Dark Prince, Lucifer. He is also a terrifying combatant strong enough for only the most powerful of the Four Horsemen, Death, to battle him to a standstill. DI Lucifer True Form.png|Lucifer (Dante's Inferno) is the ruler of Hell. Cast by God into the ninth circle after his rebellion, Lucifer became a wicked demon that resides in Treachery. He also acquired incredible demonic powers that have not only allowed him to rule Hell, but also manipulate the souls within it and bestow power to lesser beings. The Tengu Shredder.png|The Tengu Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is one of the powerful figures in the universe. He possess abilities beyond mortal comprehension and can recreate an entire world to his liking. S1e19 bill snap.png|Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) is a dream demon that formally resided in the Nightmare Realm. While at first only able to make contact with the physical realm through the Mindscape, Bill possessed incredible powers that allowed him to warp reality in his own vision. However, after obtaining the rift and gaining a physical form, he became free to use his power to drastically effect the reality of the physical plane of existence, with his power growing as long the rift was open. Rushu2.jpg|Rushu (Wakfu) is the king of all Shushu and is powerful enough to be comparable to that of God and makes him impossible to kill. Samhain.jpg|As the Origin of Halloween, Samhain (Supernatural) is quite possibly the strongest demonic being in the series outside of the Knights of Hell, having powers and abilities that no other demonic being has, as well as immunities to all normal demon weaknesses including iron, the demon-killing knife and more. nameless one.jpg|The Nameless One (Dungeons and Dragons: The Animated Series) is Vengers boss and the ultimate evil, his evil is so powerful that his mere presence in the realms drained the nigh-omnipotent Dungeon Master of all his power and almost all his life-force. He is also the ruler of countless other universes outside of the realms. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Demonic Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Common Powers